


《他是星灵族》173

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt





	《他是星灵族》173

173  
赫宰还记得，十六岁那年的某个夜晚也像今天这样，只不过那是他此生第一次为东海掉眼泪，因为球队而起的争议，他自责于没能保护好单纯的东海。  
在赫宰当时的印象里，这个来自于木浦的美少年仿佛是用眼泪制成的大号洋娃娃。可只要面前的赫宰哭了，东海便不再落泪，反还温柔地打量着他，并从儿时就许下如此诺言：“咱们两个人里只能有一个人哭，不哭的那个就会安慰哭了的那个。”

所以此时，赫宰亦卸下很多年来积攒的心防，将所谓的成熟与理智统统抛诸脑后。  
因他终于明白了，对东海而言，他从不是什么必须坚强的堡垒，而是：“赫，你永远是我最爱的人，我的正义就是你。无论发生了什么，我都会和你站在同一边。”  
“可……”赫宰贴在东海怀里，沉声呜咽，“我从小就知道，我没办法一直保护好你，因为我只是普通人，不是超级英雄，也不是电视剧里的男主角……所以你每次受到伤害，我都…我都特别不甘心……”  
这些藏在赫宰心头十数年的话，如今终于在最脆弱的时分向恋人全部倾吐出来。  
东海听着，眼里满是温柔的笑意，末了，才轻声道：“可在我心里，你就是从小到大为我赶跑坏人的超级英雄，也是毫无顾忌就把我介绍给你的家人、我人生中最重要的男主角。”  
赫宰应声抬起哭红的双眼，感受到东海的嘴唇正吻过自己的额头，再缓缓滑到鼻尖，最后是嘴巴——还有一句：“再者说，赫能喜欢像我这样的笨蛋这么多年，而且一天都没有变心，所以，你才不是普通人呢！”  
话音落下，赫宰先是撇撇嘴，复又跌进东海怀里呜呜哭出声来。  
东海则像哄孩子似的拍拍对方不住耸动的后背，亦能感受到赫宰的泪水已将他前胸的衣料慢慢打湿。  
其实东海一点都不介意赫宰在他面前如此失控，反还心满意足于对方能将一切软弱都暴露在他眼前。

所以今晚一如十六岁那年，自责的小少年赫宰又回到了东海身边，他们互相依偎着看向天上的月亮，月亮也同时发现了他们。  
情从那轮如水的月华所起，一往而深。故此十一年来，月色依然美好如初。

只不过相对论表明，人在和心爱的对象约会时，时间总会显得格外短暂。  
于是当赫海再度回过神来，才恍然发觉他们已经倚靠着对方看了半宿月色。

直至明月西沉，朝阳东升，不远处的新校区亦传出足球队晨练的口号声，充满了年轻人的热血与激昂。  
东海听见了，还笑着与赫宰缓缓道：“我记得咱们小时候，你也像这样，每天早上带着校队去操场跑步。”说着，又噘了下嘴巴，胳膊肘撞撞身边的赫宰，“倒是有一回，有个女孩子来给你送情书，结果你连步都不跑了，还跟那人站在操场外面聊了好久呢~”  
“什么时候的事啊？”赫宰确实记不清女孩送情书的始末，不过，“哦对，我想起来了，那天你跑到一半岔气了，非要我背你回宿舍。我当时只顾着你这边，后来那封情书也忘了放在哪儿了。”  
东海像只偷得小鱼干的猫咪般乐道：“当然是被我阅后即焚咯。”  
“？”赫宰这才意识到，“该不会你那天身体根本就没事，是故意装病支走那个女生的？”  
东海没有明确回复，只嘿嘿一笑：“谁叫赫宰跟我一样，都是笨蛋。”

不过，此时迎着初升的阳光，也叫赫宰先前哭得发晕的大脑愈发清醒过来：“话说回来，我嫌这边路不好开，所以就把车停在了新校区。”  
“诶？”  
“意思是说，咱们得分头回车上去了。”赫宰无奈地笑笑，再将自己戴着的棒球帽扣到东海头顶，并递去一副眼镜，还有车钥匙，“不然新校区到处都是学生，你这个大明星可千万不能暴露身份。”  
东海试戴赫宰的眼镜，虽然度数不如自己的那副，可还是足以摸索着去到停车场，但他更想和赫宰一起，就鼓着脸蛋哼唧：“被学生看见又怎么了，咱们都是这儿的毕业生，还不能一起回来逛逛母校了？”  
“乖海海，你先回去，这顶帽子就当作是送你的礼物。”赫宰倒不是担心二人的行踪被哪位学生踢爆，只是想着，他难得回来一趟，所以此行还有另外的目的，并暂时需要对东海保密。

赫宰遥望着东海远去的背影，对方偶尔还会回过头来，朝他莞尔并招手，不忘说道：“我在车上等你。”  
赫宰笑着点点头，旋即拿出手机，拨通高中校队教练的电话。  
这些年来，他与教练虽鲜少有过密的交集，然而赫宰始终秉承着自己的为人之道，无论是逢年过节的问候信息，还是为学校的球队提供资源上的支持，他都会第一时间与教练联系。

只不过今天，赫宰是站在“请求”的立场上：“…嗯，既然老校区的球场闲置这么长时间了，我想不如就由我出资…”听着手机中教练的回应，赫宰顿了顿，再道，“对，这片地方是该翻新了，一直荒着也不是办法。”  
两人交流到最后，赫宰备注说明了一句：“虽然是翻新，但球场的布局还按照我高中的时候来。”理由当然是胡编的，“就当是为了和新校区的球场区分开。”

事实上，赫宰是念在东海十分珍惜这一处地方，况且高中的球场也的确承载了许许多他与东海之间的美好回忆，所以才决定承包下这片偌大的场地。哪怕在外人眼中，这里不过是旧日的废墟。可在他们两个看来，一切杂草飞沙，处处皆蕴藏深情。

当然了，赫宰是打算把“老校区的新球场”作为礼物送给东海的，所以还得等到球场竣工那一天再把这个惊喜告知对方。

然而，正所谓一波未平、一波又起。  
赫宰前脚刚回到车上，后脚，坐在副驾的宝贝儿便接到一通让两人有如“五雷轰顶”般的电话——是金希澈打来的，主要目的以及次要目的都是为了查岗东海的一举一动：“李东海！你昨天一整晚都没回家，车也放在公司了，你是不是…”  
东海屏息凝神，忙对探头过来的赫宰比划“嘘”。  
然而金希澈何许人，李赫海这些年来一桩桩一件件的“偷鸡摸狗”，他早已了如指掌，于是话筒中传来亲哥的怒吼：“李赫宰，你少他妈躲在旁边不出声！”  
两个小孩儿深深叹了口气，面面相觑，挤眉弄眼，来回唇语：‘怎么办啊赫？’  
‘你说怎么办。’赫宰揉揉东海的脑袋，接着一把夺过对方的手机，对着话筒就是一句，“哥，确实是我，你没猜错。”又开了免提，继续说道，“是我太想海海了，一切都是我的错。”  
希澈直接被气得哑然数秒，再是厉声吩咐：“我现在急着去上班，你们两个给我等着的。今晚八点，在我家里不见不散。”  
东海怕赫宰上赶着挨揍，便立马对希澈撒娇道：“哥，是我求赫跟我复合的，你能不能对他网开一面，就当是为了我好……”  
“为了你好？”希澈越说越上火，“真为了你好，我就该在他捆你那天把他一刀砍了！”而后降下声调，只命令，“今晚我要是看不见你们，一切后果李赫宰自负。”  
赫宰：？？？  
“还有你，李东海，你个没出息的玩意儿，哪天李赫宰把你卖了，我看你还得替他数钱！”希澈挂下电话前，留下最后一句，“记着了，今晚谁都别想逃。”

希澈的态度纵然再蛮横，可他到底也是东海的亲人，赫宰与其说害怕，不如说是感到好笑。  
东海这位已过而立之年的精神亲哥，不仅永葆十八岁时的朝气与容颜，还一如既往地将东海当成是那个在脆弱冰面上贪玩跑跳的小孩子，生怕他再次一个不小心，还会就此坠进裂开的冰窟窿中。  
不能怪希澈，因在他眼中看来，李赫宰便是囚禁着东海一生的深海。  
然而，亲哥没注意到的是，他家东海也早已成为了统治着那片海域的塞壬海妖。

当晚，两个小孩在去到希澈家前还统一了一番“外交辞令”。  
此外，赫宰也准备了堆得满后备箱都装不下的道歉礼物，两人大包小包地准点到了希澈家门口，迎面便是来自亲哥的高声数落。  
顺带一提的是，希澈虽边骂着脏话，手上倒也乖乖接过了赫宰买来的礼物。  
于是赫海仅对视片刻，旋即就不由捂嘴偷乐出声来。  
希澈见了，岂有不发火的道理，便先将大门一关，而后疾言厉色道：“走！你们两个，都给我去客厅跪着。然后好好解释解释，你们这些天都是怎么暗中勾结的。”

希澈对自家人袒护，于是东海下跪的地方还多了层护膝的软垫，赫宰则要硬生生地跪在坚硬的地板上。但等待两人的，同样是坐在面前沙发上的希澈满腔怒意的审讯：“开始坦白吧，什么时候就盘算着复合了？”  
“我…”赫宰心说，他原本就没打算和东海如此惨烈的分手，只不过冷处理一段时间，谁知道闹出这么多事来。可他也清楚，这一来二去，确实伤了东海的心，于是干脆开门见山地认错，“我错了！”  
东海见身旁的赫宰甚至要给希澈行大礼，便立马有样学样，跟着对方一齐趴在地上，说的话也是：“是我错了！”  
赫宰看了眼东海，摇摇头：“我错了。”  
东海撅起嘴，委屈巴巴：“是我错了。”  
希澈见眼前上演的此情此景，直接一记翻过后脑勺的白眼，再是控制不住地因血压升高整个脸都涨红了：“别他妈继续了，我错了行吧！我错了！”  
希澈：我就不该管这两个臭小鬼的破事，就让他们互相虐待，死于对方之手都能算这段爱情的喜丧。

不过该罚的还是得罚，希澈依然记恨着那天赫宰将东海捆在椅子上的一番举动，便不免旧事重提，于是先放过他家执迷不悟的东海：“你起来，去有电脑那屋待着去，记得把你上次覆盖我存档的游戏重新打到我的进度。”说完，又轻轻踹了脚赫宰跪着的膝盖，“至于你，就继续在这儿陪我把气消了。”  
东海不情不愿：“我不，我就要在这儿跟赫宰一起。”  
希澈美目一瞪：“他又给你灌迷魂汤了？陪他下跪都比电脑游戏好玩？！”  
“是哥那个游戏不好玩嘛。”东海开始大猫耍无赖了，恨不能在希澈脚边翻滚个几圈，“我跟赫宰今年都二十七了，哥怎么还像小时候那样训我们…赫宰他会不高兴的！”  
李赫宰求生欲极强地先声否定：“我没有不高兴。”我哪儿敢不高兴。  
确实，若说李东海是他的小祖宗，那金希澈论资排辈怎么都算得上是他的老祖宗了。  
倒是希澈：“他不高兴可以啊。”说着，还向赫宰伸出白细的手臂，“来，不高兴就捆着我，你不是最会这一套吗？”  
赫宰听了，自然明白希澈最气的点是什么，便先与东海柔声说道：“乖海海，听哥的话，去打会儿游戏，这边有我跟哥解释就行。”  
东海想了想，虽然仍不愿意离开赫宰身边半步，但既然对方都这么说了，也就只好点点头。  
当然，小甜豆临走前先是捉着赫宰的侧脸啾了下，接着又飞快对他欲要骂脏话的亲哥送去额头的一吻。

东海傻乐着跑走了，反倒是希澈还害羞了三两秒，而后与赫宰视线相交之际重重咳嗽了几声，再开口时也不似方才那样情绪化了：“知道自己错在哪儿了？”  
“嗯，那天我跟海海起了口角，我不该把他捆在椅子上。”又摇摇头，“其实，我们也没有吵架。”言及此，将那日发生的一切都长话短说地告知希澈。  
希澈听后，知道两个孩子都有不对的地方，赫宰“捆着”东海喂饭，也是迫于当时的无奈。  
且身为东海的亲人，希澈本心不愿让赫宰所做的一件错事压过他曾经做过的九十九件好事，于是也在心里消化了半晌，末了才缓缓道：“东海他…从小就和你不一样。”  
赫宰认真听着，直到希澈的声音也愈来愈小：“和在大城市长大的孩子没法比，东海小时候去过最远的地方就是临近的村庄。见过的不算多，所以看什么都新奇；谁对他好一点，他恨不得十倍报恩回去，更别说像你这种事事依着他，又肯疼他爱他的。”说着，不忘剜了眼赫宰，“你可能只把东海当成普通的恋人，可他倒好，直接做了你的信徒。”  
赫宰这才抬起眼，郑重地回应：“如果说在一开始，我确实只把海海当成是普通的恋爱对象。可在一同经历了很多事以后，我才发现，如果不是因为遇到他，我大概连恋爱的兴趣都没有。”  
“所以，你既然选择和他在一起，就不要伤害他。”希澈哑然片刻，脸上的怒意也随之消去大半，且还在最后失笑道，“我这样说，一半是偏袒，剩下一半是因为我得告诉你，东海认准了你，所以无论你以后怎么对他，他都不会离开你。”如此说着时，希澈明亮的杏眼之中不由染上一层若有似无的水光，“我不想要他吃亏，也不忍心他受委屈，所以只能要求你尽力做好分内的事，知不知道？”  
赫宰点头又摇头，而后道：“其实我从不觉得海海是我的信徒，我们当一对恋人就好，也不想把每件事都看得太沉重。”接着解释，“可能在旁人看来，恋人吵架打闹、分分合合都是常有的事。但我既然遇见了海海，就已经比普通人拥有了珍贵上百倍的爱情。我对他好，从不是为了恪守什么恋爱的条例，而是因为海海他值得。”

话音落下，希澈刚想给赫宰一个“平身礼”，就被一通突如其来的工作电话打断了接下来的话语。  
赫宰当然不会拦着他希澈哥的要紧正事，待希澈去到里屋接电话时，也依旧慎独地跪在客厅中央。

约莫一分钟不到，东海从房间中探出个脑袋，推着鼻梁上如同阿拉蕾般的眼镜，来回扫视客厅的活动范围内有没有他亲哥出没。  
赫宰见了，不由忍俊不禁，还轻声唤那只大猫猫过来：“海海，这儿没人。”  
“嘿嘿。”东海这才一路溜达到赫宰身后，也一同跪下，并从斜后方不住地亲吻着赫宰的脸颊，“累不累呀？趁哥不注意的时候歇会儿吧，嗯？”接着，又取来事先藏好的软垫，偷偷搁在赫宰的膝盖下面。  
赫宰收下东海的好意，又扣住环抱在他腰间的胳膊，悄声道：“海海亲我就不累了。”  
“你骗人。”不过还是要亲亲的，“对了，哥都跟你说了什么啊，神神秘秘的。”  
“没什么，就一直骂我来着。”赫宰对大猫说着善意的谎言，因他知道，希澈也不想将自己脆弱感性的一面暴露给弟弟，“你呢，有帮哥好好打游戏吗？”  
“我才没玩的心思呢。”东海心疼赫宰，担心他会太累，于是提议，“反正时间也不早了，一会儿我去求求哥，让咱们今晚在这儿住一宿，你说好不好？”  
赫宰没什么意见，只不过：“哎呀，就算肯让咱们留宿，可你哥是不会答应咱俩睡一个房间的吧？”  
东海搂住赫宰的肩膀，来回蹭蹭。接着又挪动身子，离对方越来越近，直到长长的眼睫都蹭到赫宰的面颊上，滑到嘴边的每个字眼也都说得暧昧：“那就像以前一样，等哥睡着了，晚上我去你房间，你记得给我留门。”赫宰能感受到，此刻的东海不仅与他贴得极为紧密，就连一只手掌都伸进了他的大腿内侧，并隔着牛仔裤的布料从外到里地摩擦，“就当是我替哥向你道歉，一定会好好补偿你的。”

李赫宰心下：原来被金希澈罚跪还能换来李东海肉偿这种好事？！

所以男儿膝下有黄金都是放屁，今晚，李赫宰惟愿长跪不起。


End file.
